Simon Daniels
Simon's profile: NAME: Simon Daniels AGE (17-19): 17 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Blond hair, blue-green eyes, wear jeans and button-down shirts ---REP: Scott Terra: http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3055720960/nm0855728 PERSONALITY (at least three sentences): A Born-Again Christian, Simon is a stereotypically religious fundamentalist. He resents being forced to take science class in school and is extremely bigoted to those who do not share his belief system. His general attitude has alienated him from most of the student, but that suits Simon just fine as he feels that his classmates are doomed, decadent heathens and that he is the only truly “good” person in the school. He sees that the Battle Royale is his own personal mission from God to destroy the “Heathen non-believers” LIKES (at least 5 of them): The Bible, hamburgers, soda, dogs, being alone, hiking, swimming DISLIKES (at least 5 of them): Homosexuals, non-Christians, science class, horror movies, coffee, cigarettes STRENGTHS (at least 4 of them): Quick runner, self-reliant, good swimmer, patient(can wait for his quarry to come to him) WEAKNESSES (at least 4 of them): Physically weak, not overly intelligent, poor reflexes, agoraphobic FEARS (at least 3 of them): Clowns, heights, fire RELATIONSHIPS (that means to all of your classmates, not just if you're dating or single): Currently single. Generally hated by his classmates to his bigotry and “Holier than thou” attitude. He is a definite outsider and, unlike Randall, is unable to charm others into liking him. In a gang with Irving, Jiro, Ankie, Tamara and Joey. FAMILY: Father Louis(42); mother Sharron(41) MOST LIKELY ATTITUDE IN THE GAME: Lie in wait; he lie in wait in different zones to pick off the weaker and injured students. PERSONAL ITEMS BROUGHT TO THE TRIP: His crucifix necklace, a Bible, cellular phone OTHER: Unemployed During the Program: Simon is introduced as 'religious and withdrawn'. He's in the 'bad gang' though but only for not fitting in anywhere else. He however gets the first kill of the Program (other then Evan who got killed by the instructor), Isabella Santos. It is revealed that he thinks the Lord chose him to get rid of the sinners. Ironically enough he has to do this with murdering them. Simon also reveals that he and Isabella kissed once on a party and that Isabella knew he liked her but decided to play with her. Simon also refers to her as a whore and says that whores don't deserve a second chance. After a brief struggle, he manages to get Isabella on top of him with her back on his torso and his Katana on her throat, slashing it. He doesn't take Isabella's weapon though and just runs off, covered in blood. He is seen in the moonlight by the last guy who left, Dyan Yamamoto, who immediately decides to warn his friends about Simon, seeing him as a serious threat. Also, because Simon was boy #6 and Isabella is girl #20, it appears that he has been waiting especially for her to kill her first, which makes him contradict with his religion even more, killing out of rage and as a 'crime passione'. Simon spies on Samantha and as she is trying to clean her sailor suit, he mistakes her from wanting to seduce someone. Later on, he spies on Jason and a wounded and hysterical Ankie before revealing himself and after some preaching, he throws a grenade at Jason and Ankie. Ankie immediately gets blown up but Jason escapes with a burn wound... and so does Simon. His demise: